wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Light Feather
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Paradise of the RainWings and NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Loyalty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Aqua |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Swan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 8 (dragon years) 16 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | TempestWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to become a Medic for the TemptestWing Military |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Saltwind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | mother, unknown father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | her mother and her friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | none, she is a very friendly dragonet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Swimming, Running, Climbing (closest she can get to flying) and Lighting storms |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | The fact that she cant fly, being left alone and eels (their the only thing wrong with the ocean in her eyes) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Spark powers and abilitys, normal TemptesWings powers and abilitys and her excellent swimming abilitys |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | a small pocket knife she carries in case someone corners her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | none as of yet (you never know) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Get that away from me"*when seeing a eel* |} Light Feather's creator is Paradise of the RainWings and NightWings, so please ask me if you want to use her in your fanfictions. Coding by Searing Description Light Feather has been described as pretty to her own despise she thinks she appears as pretty because she looks different, but even though that is part of it she is a very pretty dragonet her mother believes she could become a modal one day. Light Feather is a spark meaning she has feathered wings which are usually a light beige but she has started to dye them strange colors and patterns which she changes frequently but her favorite is a blue striped pattern on bleached white feathers. Light Feather's scales are white with light beige under scales much like her wings making her different from most TemptestWings who's scales are very dark unlike her. She has bright blue eyes that glow in the dark like most TemptestWings, a blue stripe running down her body like a normal TemptestWing and has very thin weak wings resulting in her inability to have powered flight like most dragons. Personality Light Feather is a very friendly and social dragonet she can make friends with almost everyone and is always desperate for social interaction because when she was really little her father left and never came back resulting in her being desperate for friends in hope they could fill the hole that her father left empty. She is very calm and always willing to help others and is extremely loyal to her friends, she is very smart and a straight A student, she hopes to one day be a Medic for the TemptesWing Military but worry's that she wont be able to because of her useless wings. History Light Feather's life began on the day her father left, and that all she knows about him that he left the day she hatched, Light Feather tried asking her mum about him but she wont tell her maybe one day. Light Feather grew up a only child but had many friends throughout her life. When she turned two her mother tried to teach her how to fly but Light feather couldn't do anything other than gliding to break her fall, Light Feather and her mother went to a doctor to see what was wrong and discovered that Light Feather was missing the necessary muscles for powered flight so Light Feather will never be able to fly but can still move her wings around like a normal dragon, because of her inability to fly Light Feather's mother singed her up for spark lessons using most of her money to hire the best teacher for Light Feather so that she would not feel left out, Light Feather to help her mother pay for the lessons took up hunting she had a disadvantage but in the water Light Feather found that her normally useless wings could power her through the water so Light Feather started hunting in the ocean Light Feather grew to love the water and spent most of her time in the ocean and only going on land to sleep, take her lessons and hang out with friends when Light Feather turned six she stopped taking spark lessons and spent most of her time trying to become a better hunter she was already really good but with the extra training and focus she has become one of the best aquatic hunters she still has a secret dream to become a medic but doubts that it will ever happen, now she just hangs out with her many friends and watches them do crazy stunts and still works on her aquatic hunting skills. Relationships Mother- Light Feather and her mother have a great relationship they are both there to support each other and have always been there for each other (think of Lorelai and Rory(if you get that reference you are my best friend)) Father- Light Feather does not know who her father is or where he is or what he's like all she knows is that he left the day she hatched add your oc here if you want them to be friends with Light Feather or if you got the reference. Category:TempestWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Sparks